Akio-ka no niwa
by Perv The Incubus Tenko
Summary: Taking a major gamble with this story. Akio-ka no niwa, a community where those in love can live together in harmony with others that are completely different from them. Lovers from different backgrounds, worlds, and even some that others think will never be able to coexist with them


(I am taking a major gamble writing this story here. Keep in mind that this will be a massive crossover between numerous anime and will have pairings that many may not like but keep in mind that the pairings are just who I think are meant to be. First time I've attempted a story on this level so don't troll if your favorite pairing isn't in here. I'll be accepting suggestions through PM but other than that enjoy.)

(**Keep in mind that I do not own any characters in this story other than my OCs and that all rights to the characters and whatnot belong to the original creators of the characters in this story**)

Zakyo stood on the roof of his house staring into the horizon, the wind blowing gently through his hair as he looked over to his right with a smile, and was grateful to have the smile returned. To his right was the one that had been responsible for dispelling his loneliness and for making him the person he was today. To be able to gaze into the hazel eyes of his female companion and share this gaze into the setting sun with her, it was a moment he refused to trade for anything else in the world.

Time after time he had questioned whether or not she truly ever loved him, and time and time again she made it evident that her feelings for him were true. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the arguments they had in the past when he or she would do something crazy or stupid, now those moments just seem like silly memories. "Is something funny Zakyo?" the girl asked, her golden haired flourishing with the breeze as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I was just remembering everything from back then. I still can't believe you went that far back then to show me that you were in love with me" he said to her smiling, his hands tucked in his pockets as he turned his head towards the setting sun. "Zakyo?" the girl asked, her voice breaking the silence. "Yeah?" he responded, returning his attention to his lover. "Do you think anyone here regrets anything that went on in the past?" she asked him sitting down with her knees pulled to her chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, confused by her sudden question. "More importantly…" she went on, "…do you regret choosing me?" she asked him, her eyes full of a faint sadness when the thought that Zakyo settled for her rather than having another mate crept into her mind. Looking back towards the sun, Zakyo remained silent before smiling. "I don't regret anything that happened in the past" he said smiling to her. "And I'm sure everyone else feels the same way" he said before looking back at the young woman, seeing her look up at him with eyes full of love and hope.

From the moment Zakyo and his lover met, he didn't believe in love. Everyone he knew feared him, and everyone who knew him hated him solely because of who he was. He lived alone, ate alone, walked alone, and slept alone each and every day. But fate played him a lucky hand when he found a young girl who had been left for dead in a shed next to his home. Her body was dressed in hideous gashes and wounds that would have brought tears to the eyes of others, but for him this was normal.

He told himself he'd leave her alone and head home, but he felt compelled to at least help her get some medical attention. When he tried to, every hospital said thy didn't serve his kind or the girl's out of fear that once they were better their hospital would be destroyed. The girl was slipping in and out of consciousness and was bleeding nonstop, Zakyo's clothing being recolored to match the girl's blood. He took her to his home and did what he could to help her, but to no avail when it seemed like she would never get better no matter what he did for her.

He wrapped her body in warm cloth and allowed her to sleep in his home, a decision he would soon grow agitated with when he awakened to find the girl sleeping next to him in his bed. He thought nothing of it other than that the girl must've walked in herself, so he returned to sleep. But when he awakened, not only was the girl's wounds healed, but he found her resting on top of him. This very moment was what had sparked his dislike for her, a dislike that the girl didn't seem to mind from him at all.

Whenever he would tell her that he hated her, her reaction was always the same. "There's a thin line between hate and love" she would always tell him. Now, Zakyo knew exactly what she meant by that. And her words had in fact, had become very true. He had gradually grown to love this girl, and he no longer felt the hate for her he once felt for her in the past. And when he found this community, he was surprised by how many of the residents had gone through similar things with their lovers and how much they enjoyed having someone to dispel their own loneliness.

Whether it was someone that never noticed their lover in the past, or if it was someone who disliked their lover in the past, it was always a pleasure to see how love transformed the community into it's present state. "Zakyo?" the girl said, her voice echoing through the young man's head as it shook him from his train of thoughts. "Sorry, I kinda spaced out" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well that's new" she said looking at the young man curiously. "Are you okay?" she asked him, placing her hand on his forehead feeling his temperature.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about everyone here" he said. "Everyone?" the girl said moving her hand before tilting her head to the side with a curious look on her face. "Yeah. How everyone here is so different, but we can all coexist and live together like this" he said before looking at the girl once more. "It's like we're a giant forest that grew from one tree. We're all different in certain ways, but we're still connected by that big tree" he said. From the look on his lover's face, she wasn't getting a word of what he had just said.

"I mean how we're all different, but we live here because our love ties us together" he said with a playful poke to the girl's forehead who pouted cutely. "I-I knew that!" she said frowning. "No you didn't" Zakyo chuckled. "Yes I-…" she began before feeling the lips of her lover silence her words before she could speak them. Zakyo pulled away from the girl's lips, drawing a needy whimper from her when she opened her eyes to look at him. "You haven't changed that habit of wanting to be right at all, but that's what makes you cuter than ever" he said with a smile, drawing a deeper shade of red to the girl's face as she blushed.

"Why don't we go pay the others a visit and have some fun? It's been a while since we got to leave the place and speak to the others" Zakyo suggested, though received no response when he saw that the girl was in a trance still from the kiss. She only stepped forward towards him before her foot slipped, causing her to stumble down and fall towards the ground. As she closed her eyes tightly, bracing for the impact, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her body and holding onto her. When she opened her eyes, she looked up to see Zakyo holding onto her, their faces mere inches away from each other's.

"I gotcha" he said to her, the girl feeling her heart beat quicken as she looked up at him more, her hands pressed against his chest. "Th-Thanks…" she said, her blush darkening as she felt her body tremble in the boy's arms. "Shall we go?" Zakyo asked her smiling, the sunset's light shining into his eyes and onto his face as the girl tried to muster up the strength to speak. "Ye-yeah…" she finally said before feeling the boy lift them both off the ground, courtesy of the two large wings sprouting from his back as he carried her into the sunset.

The girl finally smiled as she felt herself being flown away, her lover carrying her bridal style as they flew towards the houses of their friends.

This place, is called _Akio-ka no iwa_, otherwise known as the _Garden of Lovers…_

And these are the tales of how those who live here, found the ones they love…


End file.
